


A treat from the trolley

by WoolyWonder



Category: Pointless (UK TV), Richard Osman's House of Games (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoolyWonder/pseuds/WoolyWonder
Summary: Richard and Xander travel to Scotland to do some of the last bits of filming for House of Games.  Richard gets something a little sticky from the sweets trolley that he wasn’t expecting.
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman/Original Female Character(s)





	A treat from the trolley

**Author's Note:**

> I know HoG isn’t filmed in Scotland anymore but I thought it’d be fun to throw in a train journey. Also, it reads a bit long cos I don’t know how to break it down into chapters. Sorry :)

Richard met Xander at Kings Cross ready for one of the final trips far North.

“Could have just gone in my car, mate” whined Xander.

“Train’s more fun, Xan. Relaxing. You don’t have the sat nav to stress you out.” Replied Richard, giving his friend a slap on the back as he leapt onto the train.

Xander sighed and trudged after his giddy friend and oft times, lover. Seeing Richard in his element like this really made his heart flutter.

“Business class, posh seats, lots of legroom. Thank goodness.”

“You’ve done us proud my friend” said Xander.

“Friend? Really? That’s how you see me now?” Winked Richard.

Xander stuck his tongue out and Richard groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t tease me with that tongue, FRIEND”

Xander gave him a sheepish grin. He could feel himself getting hard thinking about all the places he could used his tongue on his giant friend. Richard could tell by the look on his face something was going on under the table.

“Need some relief over there? Need a hand with something?” Asked Richard cheekily.

“You know me too well, Rich. But shouldn’t we wait til Scotland?”

“Can you wait that long? We’re only ten minutes into the journey and you already want me.”

“It’s a pretty permanent thing, mate. Can’t help it...”

This comment simultaneously pleased and shamed Richard. He felt like he should tell Xander about the dalliances he had occasionally with the contestants that came onto Pointless, or from the Waitrose, or the pretty young thing from the hotel he stayed at last time he was in Edinburgh. Still, what Xander didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, he does after all, still have his wife. There was never an indication Xander would leave Hannah and Richard couldn’t have him all the time so he had to get his kicks somewhere.

“You alright, Rich? You look miles away.”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about a cuppa and some nice sweets or a slice of cake. Fancy it?”

“Sounds splendid. Don’t be too long.”

“I’ll go find the trolley...see you in a bit” and Richard wandered off, looking for something tasty to satisfy him.

It seemed like an eternity walking through the carriages to find the trolley. Usually they’re milling around in First Class with the naff, but oddly satisfying powdery hot tea and coffee but not today for some reason. Richard finally found the trolley at what seemed like the complete arse end of the train. It was virtually empty through all the carriages he’d wandered through. Maybe they should have gone in the car after all, at least then he wouldn’t have walked what seemed like 5 miles for an Aero.

“I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more..for a mint Aero.” He chuckled to himself as he sang it under his breath. “I’ll tweet that one with the hashtag trainlife” he said. Just as he did he got a text from Xander asking where he was.

“Where on earth are you? You’ve been ages.” Text Xander.

Richard responded with a photo of the trolley and it’s hostess both of which had their back to him. 

Xander responded with “Get me something gooey.” 

Richard giggled and replied with an aubergine.

“Oh, hello sir. Sorry, I didn’t see you there, I was just organizing the sweets and coffees before I set off up the train.”

“No problem, I was worried I wouldn’t be able to get my Aero to sustain me on my journey, so I came to hunt you down. I’m a growing lad.” Replied Richard with more than a hint of mischief in his voice. She was a bit of a looker, this trolley girl. And she had the most amazing bright blue eyes... He could feel a bit of flirting coming on.

“What’s your favorite Aero?” Asked the host. “I’ve got mint and caramel.”

“Is the caramel one gooey in the middle? The friend I’m traveling with wanted me to bring him something gooey from the trolley.”

“Just a flavor I’m afraid. Nothing gooey. I like a sticky treat myself” the trolley host said.

“I bet you do.” Winked Richard. Could he get away with this one with Xander several carriages away? He was willing to try. She was cute.

The trolley girl blushed. Richard grinned at her and she blushed some more.

“What’s your favorite sticky treat?” He asked her, with more than a tone of sexual suggestion in his voice.

“I’m a big fan of candy floss. I love it when it sticks to the roof of your mouth and then when you have to lick it off your fingers.” She said.

“Show me.” Richard said, provocatively.

Slowly the trolley girl demonstrated and Richard began getting aroused. How did he keep getting himself into these situations? He was living quite dangerously but getting such a thrill from it. And this time, in a public place. It excited him even more.

“I like that. I can only imagine what you could do with my cock.” 

The words were out there before he’d even realized what he’d said. Suddenly he felt a little ashamed and also surprised that it had come out of his mouth. He was better than this wasn’t he? Or was he just enjoying the thrill of living so dangerously? He was willing to take a risk and see what that mouth could do.

“Would you like me to show you?”

“Oh yes. Very much.” 

Richard pushed his way past the trolley and the hostess motioned for him to stand in the alcove with his back to the wall. It was the place where the trolley was usually stored but Richard fit in there quite nicely, he didn’t even need to stoop.

“I hope you’re not noisy, it puts me off my rhythm a bit.”

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t your first time doing this?”

The hostess grinned and replied, “You’re not the first, granted. But, I couldn’t resist a tall, dark and handsome Fulham fan.”

“Wait, you know....”

“I certainly do Mr. Osman. I’ve seen you on this train quite frequently. I was hoping one day our paths would meet and my trolley might tempt you.”

Richard’s eyes widened, “It’s not just the trolley.”

The hostess laughed and went to work. 

From the moment she put him in her mouth, Richard wasn’t sure he was going to last long. The visual of her sucking her fingers was circling in his mind. She was slow, seductive, able to take him deep into her throat all the while working her tongue on him.

She paused for a moment, “I think your phone is ringing?”

“Forget about it, please, don’t stop. This is outstanding.” 

She shrugged and he groaned ever so slightly as she put him back in her mouth. She looked up at him with those amazing eyes and he rested his hands on her head, gently running his fingers through her hair with every movement she made.

This time she wasn’t as slow. Faster, deeper, a lot firmer.

Richard could feel himself getting close, he knew he was going to cry out. He was tightening up, the familiar feel of orgasm and release was upon him. He could feel himself starting and couldn’t help but let out an audible but, thankfully not too loud, “Ohhhhh.” 

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry.” He said.

“No worries. Napkin?” 

Richard laughed and gratefully took it. “Can I have a mint Aero as well please?” 

“On the house. Hope to see you again soon.” Responded the hostess.

Richard smiled, winked and turned to leave with a wave. He took out his phone and saw 3 missed calls from Xander. He was glad of the long trek back to business class, it gave him a chance to concoct something about his longer than planned absence. He text Xander.

“Sorry mate. Got into a sticky situation. Be back soon. R x”


End file.
